


Chasing You

by IAmStoryteller



Category: Batman - Fandom, Robin - Fandom, Superboy - Fandom, Superman - Fandom, Supersons
Genre: supersons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian's pissy and Jon's confused</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing You

Jon stepped into the attic of Wayne Manor. Jon knew that Damian was okay, but Damian had decided to be more anti-social as of late and it was worrying Jon. Jon liked to think that they were best friends (in spite of Colin, Maps, Maya, Nell, and Billy’s foster sister Darla vying for Damian’s attention all the time, much to Jon’s irritation). Damian had serious mood swings—he was never actually happy, only pleased and usually that meant that his father praised him or Dick made time for him.

Jon would like to make Damian happy, but his father told him that Damian was Bruce’s son through and through and sometimes Bruce was never happy either. Jon and Damian have been best friends for years. Jon was nearly ten years old when he first met the twelve year old Damian. Now, Jon was twenty years old and Damian was twenty-two and finally taking over the mantle of Batman from his father.

“So, this is where you were hiding,” said Jon, nonchalantly. Damian had made himself comfortable on the floor—he was sketching in one of his pads. “Did you forget that this is your father’s birthday party? Or are you too busy brooding?” Damian scowled and threw an eraser at Jon’s head with great accuracy—which Jon did not even feel. Jon walked over and sat next to Damian, who immediately closed his sketchpad and put it away. Damian trusted Jon not to use his x-ray vision. Jon respected Damian’s privacy too much.

“What do you want, _Baby Kent_ ,” grumbled Damian. Jon, then, knew that Damian was somehow upset with him, because Jon was the only one in the world that Damian was on a first name (nickname, at that) basis. Damian only called Jon ‘Baby Kent,’ ‘White,’ and ‘Baby Super’ when Damian was irritated with him.

“Oh, so what crawled up your butt and died, Wayne,” retorted Jon. “I mean, you’ve been avoiding me for two months. I know that you’re Batman now and totally leaving me behind…”

Damian flinched. “I’m not leaving you behind, Jon. You’re still my best friend.”

“I know that,” said Jon, rolling his eyes. “I mean, Justice League business is going to take up a lot of your time and you are going to be spending a lot of time with a certain magical guy who you had a crush on for a year.”

Damian glared. “That was four years ago, and you know full well that Batson isn’t interested in me like that and never will be so long as Stargirl exists and breathes the same air as him. It’s not like I am purposely spending less time with you.”

Jon sighed. “I kind of miss you, Damian.”

“I just don’t want to ruin your thing with Trevor-Prince,” continued Damian, in a tone that said that he was less than pleased. Jon took a minute to realize that Damian was talking about nineteen year old Stevie Trevor-Prince (also from an alternate Earth where Diana Prince and Steve Trevor had gotten married), who had recently taken refuge on their Earth at the Teen Titans Tower in New York City. 

Jon laughed. “I’m not dating Stevie, Damian! Stevie’s just having a problem handling things and I’m trying to help her. You would be the first to know if I was dating someone, right after my folks, of course. Why would you ruin it, anyway?”

Damian looked away. “—tttk—She’s not good enough for you.”

Even though Jon was the indestructible one, Damian felt that it was his job to protect Jon from the rest of the world. It was once very maddening to Jon, but he learned that it was Damian’s way of showing that he cared by his overprotecting and paranoid tendencies. “And you accuse me of being ridiculous when I told you that Billy was a nice guy but not good enough for you.” Jon smiled, brightly. “It’s cute when you’re jealous, but you’re totally my favorite person ever.”

Damian abruptly stood up. It was getting too awkward for Damian. “Think what you want, but don’t call me cute.”

“Cute,” said Jon, using his super-speed to kiss Damian on the nose. Damian just missed grabbing Jon, who knew better and left the attic to the fuming and embarrassed Damian.


End file.
